


Child's Play

by WildOceanBlue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Female Reader, Fluff with tiny bit of angst, Multi, Non-Maternal Reader, Polyamory, or is she?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildOceanBlue/pseuds/WildOceanBlue
Summary: When a prank goes wrong your two Super-soldier boyfriends get caught in the crossfire.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Wanna Play?

It wasn’t unusual for you to wake up alone this morning since the boys usually went out right before daybreak for their runs. The bed felt cold without them since you were frequently sandwiched between both supersoldiers. The three of you were currently staying in the Compound, and even though you had adjacent rooms, you and Bucky always found yourselves in Steve’s bedroom.

Everyone knew the three of you had to be near each other for Bucky’s sake… at least that’s how it was at the start. And even though the nature of your relationship isn’t exactly out in the open, most of the team is aware that there is something more than friendship between your nearly inseparable trio.

As you recalled last night’s vigorous activities, images flashed in your mind of Steve’s hard body beneath yours, taking all your weight while Bucky pressed his heated one behind you. The way they could both carry and move you so effortlessly always thrilled you. The three of you shifted like a well-oiled machine, continuously in sync and never wanting to stop. But before getting lost in your thoughts again, you reluctantly pulled yourself out of Steve’s bed and went about your morning routine, getting ready for the day.

In the communal kitchen, your guys left you a prepared breakfast with your name on it so no one would steal it… which was commonplace here at the Compound. Your boys were always looking out for you like this, and it brought a smile to your face. Even before your relationship, you loved and appreciated how they took care of you without a second thought on their part. Sometimes you wish you could do the same for them, although they always reassure you that you do.

Following your solitary breakfast, you began to wonder where everyone else was. After all, it was rare to be alone in this place for this long.

“Friday, where are Steve and Bucky?” you asked the AI.

“Currently, I am not at liberty to discuss the whereabouts of Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.”

“What do you mean ‘not at liberty’? They weren’t scheduled for a mission as far as I know.” You asked, a bit concerned.

The advanced system apologized to you before further explaining, “I have been commanded not to disclose any details concerning the Captain and Sergeant.”

“Why would they order you to do that?” You asked mostly to yourself. However, the helpful AI responded to you immediately.

“Rogers and Barnes did not give the order.” You knew something fishy was going on at her reply, which led you to your next inquiry.

“Where’s Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is currently under lockdown in the carport.” She responded.

Making your way to the garage, you knew this probably had something to do with the ridiculous prank war Clint and Tony began weeks ago. You loved them dearly, but they were absolute morons for a tech genius and a former master assassin and spy. This past week they dared to prank the ultimate Trickster himself… Loki. Since then, the chaos had only multiplied. Most of the team participated in the childishness except for Bruce, Bucky, Steve, and Vision. Although, your boys helped you out from time to time. Thor was the only Avenger serving as a neutral party. He enjoyed the fact he wasn’t the one falling for his brother’s tricks this time, yet he provided tips and warnings to those on Loki’s crosshairs. However, since the Trickster entered into the mix, you, Natasha, Rhodey, and Wanda opted out wisely. Pietro and Sam unsurprisingly followed soon after, but only after the damage was done. Only Tony and Clint remained, and the rest of you knew they teamed up against the God of Mischief.

Once you reached one of the carport’s many doors, you tried to open it unsuccessfully, so you pulled out your phone and called Tony. It rang several times before he answered, saying your name in a cheery voice.

“How’s my favorite co-worker doing?” He was always nice to you, but he was laying it on thick now.

“I’m good, but why are you locked in the garage?” You asked, trying to skip the small talk.

“Just doing some upgrades… you know me always tinkering away.” He continued sounding distracted.

“She’s gonna kill us.” You heard someone sounding an awful lot like Clint in the background.

You then asked them about FRIDAY’s orders regarding Steve and Bucky.

There was a long pause.

“Tony, I know something is up.” You continued, hoping this had nothing to do with their pranks.

“Just tell her the truth.” You heard what sounded like a child’s voice.

Seconds later, Tony opened the door looking like he’d seen a ghost as you both hung up your calls. He didn’t say anything and just walked back towards a car Clint was standing by.

“What the hell is going on?” You finally asked, seeing the Archer avoid your gaze.

“See for yourself.” He stepped aside while gesturing to the vehicle next to him. Meanwhile, Tony just stood by, looking wide-eyed as you approached the car.

The sight you were met with shocked you. Two kids were sitting in the front seats. But what truly surprised you was that they looked _too_ familiar. The expressions on their little faces matched yours.

“Steve?” You looked at the kid in the driver’s seat, who nodded. Then the passenger side, “Bucky?” He gave you a sheepish smile.

“Hey, Doll.” He squeaked in his baby voice.

They were _FREAKING TODDLERS!!_

Mini versions of the normally strapping men you knew. They looked to be between two to four years old. Bucky looked bigger than Steve but not by much. Both boys sat in extremely oversized shirts while the rest of their clothing was strewn in front of them.

“How the fuck did this happen?!” You suddenly yelled, causing everyone present to flinch.

“Hey, watch your language in front of the children!” Tony tried to jest, but you were having none of it and gave him a death glare.

“It was an accident. We assume it was Loki… we might have… pissed him off with our last prank.” Clint interceded.

“Okay, but how the hell did they get caught in your stupidity?” You gestured at the boys.

“The Birdman and I were attempting to make an inconspicuous getaway before Loki found his _surprise_. So we ran in here and hopped in one of the rides. At that moment, Cap and Frosty were pulling into their spot, and suddenly there was a green light and… you know the rest.” Tony looked down after he explained, waiting for your response.

You took a breath and tried calming yourself. There was no way your boys were _actual boys_ right now. This SHIT could not be happening. You didn’t even like children. Of course, you didn’t hate them, but you were never really a maternal woman. The idea of having or caring for kids never appealed to you, no matter how cute they were. You always avoided holding babies, fearing you would hurt them accidentally, seeing them look so fragile. Older children were always avoided like the plagued, and you never babysat anyone apart from actual adults.

“How long ago did this happen?” You asked them, breaking away from your thoughts.

“Bout’ half an hour, I think,” Clint stated.

“Well, where the fuck is Loki? If he did this, he can undo it, right?” You continued to panic.

“That Asshole bailed,” Bucky claimed in his adorable voice, making Clint and Tony snort. Typically, you would have thought this situation was funny, but you weren’t certain if this was all permanent.

“When did he leave?” You asked.

“Nearly fifteen minutes ago.” Steve finally spoke in an equally cute voice.

You could tell this was going to be a long day… hopefully just one day.

After gathering the boys and their clothing back to Steve’s room, you were pacing the room, mostly still in shock of the situation. For the most part, they were their usual selves and could walk and do everything else on their own, which seemed weird because you did not expect kids their ages to be so independent. Then again, they weren’t normal children… or even actual children, for that matter.

Basically, they were just tiny adults. They even had their same hairstyles, yet there was one huge difference… Bucky did not have his metal arm. Both of his arms were fully intact, and the Vibranium limb was nowhere to be found. At first, none of you noticed until you gave them some of your plain t-shirts to change into since they were the only ones that fit them reasonably well compared to anyone else.

When he noticed it himself, the expression on Bucky’s face was precious, and it was pure astonishment. “I wonder if I’ll get to keep it this time.” He told you and Steve, and you could tell he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Yet he started giggling seconds later, “Gosh, I hate this voice...this is too weird.”

Steve joined with his laughter, “I feel the same. I’m just glad I’m not the same frail kid I used to be.” And for someone who didn’t care for the company of children, those sweet chuckles pulled at your heartstrings and had you grinning like a proud mother. “But we won’t know anything until Loki comes back.” The tiny Captain continued.

“Yeah, I’ve been calling him, but he’s refused to answer. Hopefully, Thor and Vision will give us some news soon.” You tried to reassure them.

After a few minutes of thinking to yourselves, you all heard the one you had been waiting for, “You rang, my Dear?” Loki stood in the room looking casual as if nothing had happened.

“It’s about damn time you show up. Fix this!” You commanded him, waving your arm towards the boys.

“I’m afraid it is not that simple, Love.” The Trickster simply shrugged, making the three of you fold your arms and give him exasperated looks.

“What do you mean it’s not simple?” Steve piped up, causing Loki to break into a grin.

“It’s exactly as I said, Little Captain,” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “The spell cannot be undone. However, it should wear off… in time.”

“What the fuck do you mean by ‘in time’?!” Bucky screeched. You could tell Loki wanted to laugh at the outburst, but he refrained from doing so, seeing your murderous glare.

“The condition should only last a few weeks, and there should be no lasting side effects.” The God attempted to clarify.

“Loki…” you sounded like you were done with him. “What the hell do you mean by ‘no lasting side effects’?” It was your turn to inquire now.

“Well… the longer the Captain and Sergeant stay in their current states, the more likely their minds will also remain in their infantile stages.”

You had to make sure you heard him correctly, “But this won’t affect them when they get back to their normal selves, right?” Now you really worried.

“I’m afraid there is the possibility of permanent changes.” Loki’s face was grave as he saw the worry in your expression.

“So you’re saying they can end up as adults but with the mind of a child?” He nodded, and you didn’t know whether you wanted to cry, yell, or punch him in the face, yet you didn’t have the energy for any of that now.

All you could do was see the worry on all of your faces.

After the talk and a real apology from Loki, your trio decided to make plans since this would last for a while. You bought clothing for the boys… lots of it. You had no idea what sizes to get them, so you got several. You also tried to order clothes similar to their everyday wear… but you also had your _own ideas_.

For the rest of the day, the boys stayed in Steve’s room since the clothes wouldn’t arrive until the next day. You would have gone to buy some yourself, but you didn’t want to leave Bucky and Steve behind in their current conditions, though you were pretty sure they could still handle themselves.

As you left the room to get food for the three of you, you were met with the rest of the Avengers. Tony and Clint had told everyone what happened. Bruce and Pietro were mainly curious. In contrast, Thor and Vision felt guilty for the Trickster’s actions and not catching him sooner. Natasha, Wanda, and Sam became very concerned after you told them what Loki said. You knew they all wanted to see the little supersoldiers, but you told them they needed space for now. After that, everyone left the three of you in peace.

You could tell the boys were still uncomfortable in their new bodies, but they didn’t complain much. All they wanted was something to wear since your shirts still fit them like nightgowns, and it wasn’t easy to walk in them without hiking them up. You were just glad that there were no diaper changes. It was so odd seeing your boyfriends like this.

Were they even your boyfriends? How could they be when they were FUCKING KIDS NOW?! This situation was so messed up! But on the bright side, it wouldn’t last long. You just hoped it wouldn’t get to the point where your guys became actual children. None of you knew what to do, so you just agreed to watch movies for the rest of the day and eventually drifted off, leaving all your collective worries for tomorrow.

You woke up unusually early the next day. Instead of being sandwiched by your two brawny men, you found yourself between two little guys who curled themselves into your sides. You were about to freak out initially until you recalled yesterday’s events. You still didn’t want to believe what happened to your boys, and though you didn’t want to admit it, you thought they looked incredibly adorable as they slept huddled close to you.

Hearing a notification on your phone, you decided to get up, not disturbing the sleeping babies. Once you checked your cell, you saw that several of your orders had arrived. You just hoped that everything would fit them. But you were also excited about choosing their outfits. That is what you wanted to do since they entrusted you to buy their clothing yesterday. Once you brought the packages in, you started looking through them, already setting up outfits for Steve and Bucky. You figured you might as well enjoy this as much as you could. You didn’t mind playing dress-up with them.

After the three of you got ready for the day, you all made your way to the communal kitchen, where you met most of the team from yesterday. They all had looks of shock on their faces as you entered.

“Why don’t you all take a picture? Maybe it’ll last longer.” Steve told them, making his way through the kitchen to prepare his meal.

Sam, Clint, and Tony burst out laughing at Steve’s voice.

“Told you.” Clint addressed Sam while Steve shook his head, annoyed as he jumped up and pulled himself onto the counters like it was a typical day for him.

“I don’t think you should be doing that, Young Man!” Tony playfully admonished Steve. The little Captain just continued making his breakfast, trying to ignore everyone as Bucky jumped up to help him as well.

“What I want to know is who dressed you guys?” Sam chuckled, noticing the soldiers’ outfits. “I’m guessing this was all you?” He asked you as he waved between you and the boys. You simply smirked and nodded as you joined the guys to prepare your meals.

“Ha, Mr. Rogers and Chucky! Good one,” Clint laughed and praised you for the outfits.

Steve wore dark grey slacks, a light blue button-down shirt, and a navy cardigan you had told him would complete the look along with slate canvas shoes. While Bucky had denim overalls, he refused to wear until you told him it was the only thing available until the other clothes came. You felt bad for lying, but you just wanted to see how he looked. He also wore a long-sleeved red Henley shirt with matching Converse sneakers.

“Seems appropriate.” Tony cut in now. “Baby Cap is basically a saint like good ol’ Mister Rogers while the Winter Child has been known to get all murder-y from time to time.”

Bucky looked annoyed at Tony’s comment but also confused. “Who the hell is Chucky?” Everyone burst into laughter as he turned with a large knife in his tiny hand, and you couldn’t help but join in.

“I’ll tell you about it later, Buck.” You told him as the laughter died down.

“I happen to think you both look absolutely adorable.” Wanda piped up, and the boys blushed a bit.

“Come on, Wanda, not you too?” Steve commented, focusing on plating the food.

“I meant that with all due respect… Captain Rogers… Sergeant Barnes.” She smiled as she finished off her food.

“I have to agree with her,” Natasha spoke this time. “I never thought the words cute or adorable would be used to describe Captain America or the Winter Soldier. I could just pinch your cheeks-” Nat threatened playfully.

“Don’t you dare, Romanoff.” Steve squeaked as everyone laughed.

As your plates were prepared, you noticed the boys contemplating how to jump down without spilling their food. Quickly you insisted on eating at the breakfast bar and moved the plates to the island counter across from where you had prepared the food. Once the dishes were set, they jump over effortlessly as everyone stared in awe. You could tell Tony wanted to quip, but he just stared.

As the little soldiers looked at the seating, they knew they couldn’t sit and reach their plates, so they just looked at each other, shrugged, and sat on the counter digging in. You held a smile back, seeing them sit on either side of you. At that moment, you also felt a sense of pride, impressed by the fact that their little hands could handle the large utensils fairly well and how they managed to prepare the meal without much help from you.

Following the meal, and more jokes from Pietro and Rhodey… and several questions from Bruce, everyone present was called in for a meeting. Four teams were needed in different places, two for rescues, one for taking down hostiles, and another for gathering intelligence.

The big question was whether the boys could participate. Almost the entire team voted that they should stay behind. Tony insisted that it would be bad press if they had child soldiers fighting for them. Natasha mentioned it wouldn’t be a good idea if HYDRA or others of the Avengers’ enemies found out that the Captain and Sergeant were currently toddlers. Everyone else agreed, even though the boys tried their best to reason and argue that they were still perfectly capable of doing their missions.

As you prepared to join Nat, Sam, and Clint for the intel team, you debated whether to stay back with Steve and Bucky. You worried as you recalled Loki’s words about them losing their minds, so you told them you’d stay behind. Of course, jokes were made about you babysitting, with most of the team wishing the boys good luck because they knew how you felt about children. The three of you were displeased with this turn of events, but in the end, you all understood it was for the best. So it ended up being a movie night again.

“Really, Darlin’?” Bucky whined as the three of you sat watching _Child’s Play_. “What made you think it was a good idea to dress me up as a psychotic serial killer doll?” You and Steve broke out into giggles seeing the resemblance between him and the killer doll on screen.

“It’s not that funny, guys.” He said seriously but eventually broke into a smile.

“Sorry, Babe, I couldn’t help it. Once I saw the outfits, I just had to… and yes, it is that funny.” You chuckled again at his cute but annoyed expressions.

“Your lucky I’m not my full size, or you’d be in trouble, Baby Doll.” Bucky threatened deadpan, but it only made you laugh, not being able to take him seriously.

“That’s it!” He squeaked. “Stevie, help me hold her down.”

“Gladly,” Steve started grabbing one of your arms. “She has been a bad girl today.” Normally that line would have sounded kinky coming from your Captain, but it was just hilarious with his childish voice.

You struggled with them for only a few seconds, easily getting overpowered by the tiny soldiers. It was honestly a relief to you that they still had their abilities so they wouldn’t be so vulnerable.

As they pinned you down, they gave each other a look, and you knew what was coming.

A tickle war.

Steve had your arms pinned by your head as Bucky tickled you all over your torso.

“Please… STOP!” You wheezed between fits of giggles. “I… can’t-” Suddenly, Bucky stopped only to take your arms from Steve, so his Pal could have a turn.

“You brought this on yourself, Sweetheart.” The little Captain said as he dove in mercilessly, but as soon as he could tell you had enough, he stopped. “Hope you learned a lesson.”

“Yeah, that life is unfair. Both of you are still stronger than I am. Next time, I will fling your asses across the room. I don’t care if you are children.” They laughed at your outburst and remembered the time you pushed them with your telekinesis, although it was by accident during the last tickle war.

After rewinding the movie, finishing it, and eating dinner, you all sat down at the lounge area after taking a few breaks. There wasn’t much to do since no one had arrived from their missions, so it was back to the TV.

“So what’s next?” Steve asked.

“I guess it’s time I introduce you to Mister Rogers.” You told them.

“Who the hell is this Mister Rogers that you all keep talking about?” Bucky questioned.

“He’s only one of the greatest human beings to ever exist.” You told them.

“Yeah… sure.” The little Sergeant gave Steve a skeptical look as you began the _Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood_ marathon.

Time flew by as the three of you got into the show. There were times when you saw both boys crack smiles during certain segments, and it made you melt.

Maybe kids weren’t as bad as you thought.

Soon you dozed off, followed by Steve and Bucky.

Late in the night, some of the teams had arrived as you and your boys slept on the couch. Most had gone straight to bed or stayed elsewhere. Sam, Natasha, Wanda, and Vision were still awake and saw the three of you sleeping soundly.

“O-M-G, this is too adorable,” Wanda whispered. Natasha smiled, and Sam nodded in agreement.

You were sitting back on the large cushions with your arms draped around both boys. They were curled into your sides with their little arms resting on your lap and midsection.

“Shall I move them into their dormitories?” Vision offered in a low voice.

“No, let them sleep,” Natasha muttered as Sam pulled out his phone, taking a picture of his three closest friends. He texted the image to the rest of the team, and they all went their separate ways for the night.


	2. A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their first outing with you since the day of their transformation.

The first week had gone by, much like the second day. The three of you watched movies, played board games, or dabbled in your own hobbies. You continued to stay behind with the guys when the others went on missions.

As the second week progressed, you started to notice subtle changes in Steve and Bucky. They were a lot more playful than usual. When they tried to hit the gym, which was odd seeing two babies in a gym, they seemed to get bored easily. Instead of training, they opted to wrestle each other, play tag, or throw around Steve’s shield like a frisbee. Their gaits weren’t as graceful as either, and they seemed to turn into a more childlike stride.

Preparing meals was also becoming problematic. Utensils would drop, and when Steve accidentally burned himself, you forbade either of them from cooking until this whole matter was solved. It wasn’t a severe injury, and he healed quickly, but you were cooking for them from then on.

Another change was in their speech patterns. You noticed they were talking much less and using a more limited vocabulary. The change seemed more apparent in Steve, though. You assumed it was because he’s younger than Bucky.

The others started noticing too, but they were primarily busy on missions or with their own things. They mostly told you not to worry, that the soldiers would be back to themselves in no time. You, however, still considered Loki’s words.

The Trickster hadn’t shown himself in several days. Thor had said that he was giving you space since he knew you were upset… and you were with good reason. Your boyfriends could be in danger. What if their minds stayed in a childlike state?

This was getting serious.

Near the end of that week, the boys told you they were getting cabin fever. They had only been outside on the Compound’s premises, so you ended up buying more supplies: car seats, strollers, and even high-chairs. You had to plan for the worst. Yet the worst would be buying diapers for your boyfriends, which you weren’t prepared for.

“Do we have to?” Bucky whined as you strapped him into a booster seat.

“Yes, you do unless you want to break the law or fly out a window.”

“Are you planning to drive like a maniac?” You gave him an exasperated look. Watching over them was slowly taking a toll on you. “We could survive anyway. Right, Stevie?”

“Just do it, Buck. We can’t bweak law.” You and Bucky exchanged glances at Steve’s words.

Sometime later, the three of you arrived in a small town close to the Compound. There were nice parks and restaurants around, so you decided to take the boys there. After some protests from Bucky, you managed to get him into the double stroller next to Steve. Threatening to put him in one of those leashes for children helped change his tune quickly.

The first stop was lunch, so you went into a diner your trio usually frequented incognito. You had to take the boys out of the buggy since the damn thing didn’t fit through the door after some struggle. You just hoped no one would steal it as you made your way inside, holding the door open for your boys. A quick pang of nostalgia hit you, realizing they would always be the ones to open doors for you, being the gentlemen they were.

After taking a booth and sitting them on more boosters provided by the diner, the elderly waitress handed you the menus and pointed at the kids’ section, smiling kindly at the boys.

“So what can I get you, sweet boys, to drink?”

“Coffee,” Bucky said, and the waitress gave him an odd look. “I mean… chocolate milkshake.”

“What about you, Cutie Pie?” She addressed Steve.

“Uh…uh… st-st-stwabewy milshay.” Seeing your little Captain struggle with his words broke your heart even though it sounded adorable.

After taking your drink order, the waitress walked off, giving you time to order.

Steve looked upset. “It’s happening.” He told himself, as you and Bucky looked at him sympathetically.

“It’ll be okay, Stevie.” The little Sergeant squeezed his best Pal’s shoulder.

“Here are your drinks.” The waitress set down the beverages. “Haven’t I seen you before, Dear?” She asked, and you hoped she didn’t recognize you as an Avenger. Before you answered, she remembered though, “Oh, that’s right! You came in here before with those polite young men… so handsome those two. Did you trade them in for these two cuties?”

“Something like that.” You answered simply and told her you were ready to order. The three of you had agreed to get your usual meals. Moments later, you were all ready to chow down.

“I don’t wike it.” Steve neatly spit his food out.

“What’s wrong? Want me to take the veggies out?” You asked, and he nodded.

This was so weird… you just said _veggies_ and cut your boyfriends’ food for them.

Were you turning into their mom? _Oh, HELL NO!_ You thought to yourself but still held on to your smile for the boys’ sake.

“I don’t wike it,” Steve repeated. The way he said it was too cute, but it also kind of annoyed you.

“Quit bein’ a baby.” Bucky chided him.

“I’m notta, baby!” Steve screeched at his best friend, making some of the patrons look at your table.

“Yeah, you are.” Bucky snickered, and you gave him a look that said, _‘CHILD, DO NOT TEST ME!’_ He composed himself quickly and went back to eating.

When you looked back at Steve, you knew he was aware of the changes happening to him, so it was understandable that he was frustrated.

“Stevie, it’ll be okay. Let me order you something else whatever you want.” He looked so dejected. “Okay… how about we get you some pizza or mac and cheese?” You offered, making him grin again. You were so glad this didn’t turn into one of those embarrassing situations where the kids throw a tantrum.

“I want some too,” Bucky spoke up again.

So you ordered from the kids’ menu this time, and Steve didn’t complain. After packing up any leftovers and paying, the three of you were outside again. You decided to head to a park to walk off the calories and let them roam free until they were tired enough for a nap… at least you hoped they would be.

The park was mainly empty since most kids were in school during this time. When you all came across a jungle gym, the boys went wild climbing and swinging better than any _American Ninja Warrior_. You had no idea how their tiny hands were even able to get a solid grip on the monkey bars.

When they saw you watching them from a swing, they immediately headed your way, grabbing their own seats. Luckily they were low, so they didn’t have trouble getting on. However, Steve seemed to have difficulty getting momentum, so you got up and pushed him. Soon Bucky wanted the same treatment, so you pushed and pushed until your arms tired and suggested the seesaw instead.

This time Steve sat across from you with Bucky behind him. Once again, you had to do all the work, only with your legs this time. It was worth it, though, to see the smiles on their faces.

Gosh, you were such a mom now. You couldn’t wait for this to be over.

You tried to convince them to leave, but they insisted they wanted more. So you kept going until your legs were about to cramp. All this horsing around had you feeling like you just finished a training session. Soon you told them you needed a break, so you went to the stroller and grabbed a blanket to lie on while you watched them.

Minutes drifted by, and so did you.

You woke up feeling a light breeze over your face, and the sun was beginning to set. As you looked around the park for Steve and Bucky… you didn’t see anyone.

“Steve! Bucky!” You called out, but no one answered. You kept calling until you saw a woman jogging in athletic wear and pushing her own baby in a stroller. You caught her attention, and she removed her earbuds.

“Hey, have you seen two little boys? One blonde, one brunet… blues eyes?” You looked around, panicked.

“No, maybe you should pay more attention to your children.” She resumed her jog without a backward glance.

So rude. The audacity of this bitch.

If you had time, you would have let her have a piece of your mind, but you had to find your boys right now. You ran around that park until you felt like you were going to collapse.

“STEVIE!!! BUCKY!!!” Your throat was getting sore from all the yelling as you fell to your knees in exhaustion.

What if they were kidnapped? How could you let this happened? So many bad people out there… fucking pedophiles and human traffickers. The boys were physically strong, but they were still vulnerable kids in your mind. This was one of the reasons you never wanted children. How could you bring a child into such a dangerous world? Every day you and your teammates battled threats like these, but there was always more.

Before losing more control over your thoughts and emotions, you decided to give Vision a call. You knew he’d be able to find them and not be judgemental or joke about the situation.

Just as you were about to dial, you heard Bucky’s sweet voice call out to you. When you turned, they were headed towards you, followed by a man your age and his black Labrador Retriever.

You ran to them as you hastily wiped your tears away. “Where the hell were you? I was so worried!” You kneeled and pulled them both into a tight embrace.

“I am so sorry, Miss, they helped me chase my dog down after he got loose.” The stranger apologized.

“Are you okay?” You asked the boys, practically ignoring the man, and they just nodded.

“Are they your sons?” The guy continued.

“Uh… no, I’m babysitting.” You still felt weird about pretending to be a mother for your boyfriends. It also felt strange to continue to think about them as your boyfriends.

“Oh wow, you must have freaked out. I am truly sorry, but these boys were a big help. They sure run fast.”

“Well, it’s okay now. We should be getting home.” You told him as you started walking back to where you left your buggy, but he blocked your path as his dog kept trying to lick the boys’ faces making them giggle.

“Hey, I know I’ve apologized already, but I do feel bad. Would you let me make it up to you?” Before you could reply, he continued, “If your not busy or otherwise engaged, would you let me take you out sometime?”

As you were about to reject the man, Bucky spoke up, “She’s not interested.” He stated with a scowl that matched Steve’s.

“Beat it, Kid.” Your tiny Captain folded his arms and stood as menacingly as possible. The guy just snorted and waited for your answer.

“You heard my boys. It’s a no from me.” The guy ended up saying goodbye and leaving without insisting further.

Once you gathered everything, you departed for the Compound. Making your way there, you began to recall how helpless you felt when you thought something happened to the boys. A part of you wanted to yell at them, but you were too tired and barely able to drive.

By the time you arrived at the Compound, it was dark outside, and none of you had eaten supper yet. When you looked at the backseat, both boys were passed out.

You rolled your eyes. How the hell were you supposed to get them both inside? You didn’t feel like opening up the complicated stroller again, so you just decided to wake them up because they had to eat anyway. You grabbed a still sleepy Steve in your arms while you waited for Bucky to get his bearings so he could climb on your back. It wasn’t too long ago that they were the ones to carry you like this. You missed them so much… how it used to be. You hoped it was just one more week of this _Nanny 911_ bullshit.

As FRIDAY opened the doors for you, the boys were fully awake and whined about being hungry. Luckily for you, Sam, Wanda, and Vision were in the kitchen already preparing dinner, you assumed. You took the opportunity to deposit the boys on the floor as they watched you enter.

“Could you guys make sure they get something to eat?” You gestured at the boys. “I’m done for today.” You kept walking without waiting for an answer as they all stared at you dumbfounded.

You were done being a mother to your boyfriends. You had no idea how moms did it, especially the single ones. You were practically raising two boys on your own. The worst part was that it was only a few weeks of this, but you already wanted to quit.

When you reached your bed, you just collapsed. You had been sleeping in Steve’s room with the boys, but right now, you just needed to relax alone. You were tired after playing, running, and all the yelling and crying. After only a few minutes, you were already asleep, not even bothering to remove your shoes.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Vision helped the boys into their high chairs while Wanda served them dinner and Sam gave them some beverages.

“So what the hell did you guys do to her?” The Falcon asked his little friends. “She wasn’t looking too good?”

“Uhh… uh…” Steve tried to find words, but in his frustration, he punched the chair’s tray, breaking it and sending all the contents spilling on himself and the floor. As the others looked at him in sympathy, he composed himself and apologized, “Sowwy.”

Wanda was about to clean the mess until Vision offered to do it instead. Sam prepared another plate and drink for Steve as Bucky did his best to recount what happened on your outing.

“I think you both owe her an apology, but for now, just let her rest. If you need anything, Sam, Vis, and I are here.” Wanda offered as she attempted to clean Steve.

“Yeah, don’t hesitate to ask for help,” Sam added. “The three of you don’t have to do this alone, even if it gets weird… or weirder. At the end of the day, we’re all family here.”

Once they finished their supper, the boys decided to go to Steve’s room. When they didn’t find you there, they panicked a bit, and Bucky noticed that Steve’s eyes were beginning to water.

“It’s okay, Stevie… she’s probly in her room. Bucky consoled him.

“I don’t wike this… I’m sowwy.” Steve felt terrible about the way he had been acting. In a small part, at the back of his mind, he knew he was supposed to be an adult, yet he couldn’t help it.

“Me too.” Bucky agreed, feeling emotional as well. Even if he was a bit more in control, not having you with them made him anxious.

You had spent more time with them since the transformation. Before that, you were the one to calm him down with your abilities when he had nightmares, and he only slept when you were by his side. Although he doesn’t currently remember much of his nightmares, he doesn’t want to risk their return. But Wanda said that you had to rest, so they both just sat on the floor on the verge of tears, trying to remember what their lives used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Kudos and Comments will be truly appreciated.


End file.
